particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish Federal Election, 4212
The Dorvish Federal Election of 4212 was an election in Federal Republic of Dorvik. The election elected 505 members of the Federal Assembly for the 20th Federal Assembly Session as well as decided the President of the Federal Republic of Dorvik. Sitting President Peter Gasner of the Conservative Union and Movement of the Republic won another term. Meanwhile in the Federal Assembly, this election saw somewhat of a re-alignment, which saw Progress become the official opposition for the first time since January 4127 and become one of the largest two parties in Dorvik since 4131. The Conservative Union became the largest party in the Federal Assembly, and lead a government with its alliance partners in the Pragmatic Centrist Party as well as a surprise coalition partner in Forwards Republic!; many believe that the Movement for the Republic would be more comfortable simply leading a minority administration, as they were only six seats short of a majority. The Dorvish Conservative Faction became the only tertiary opposition party. Forwards Republic! released a statement saying they were entering to coalition to provide stability for the country, many believed it was a bid to anchor the government to the centre ground, and stop any curtailing in liberal ideals. The move would also give the VR! one of the longest serving Internal Ministers in decades. 1.18%) | previous_election = Dec 4210 | previous_year = Dec 4210 | next_election = Dec 4215 | next_year = Dec 4215 |next_mps = |election_date = Federal Assembly Election |seats_for_election = Turnout: All 505 seats 253 seats needed for majority May 4212 | image1 = | leader1 = Heike Thierz | leader_since1 = | party1 = Konservative Union | fraction1 = Movement for the Republic (Dorvik) | last_election1 = 134, 26.53% | seats1 = 157 | seat_change1 = 23 | popular_vote1 = 19,423,225 | percentage1 = 30.95% | swing1 = 4.42% | image2 = | leader2 = Valentina Schwarzman | leader_since2 = | party2 = Progress | fraction2 = | last_election2 = 45, 8.87% | seats2 = 128 | seat_change2 = 89 | popular_vote2 = 15,900,918 | percentage2 = 25.33% | swing2 = 16.46% | image5 = | leader5 = Olaf Aswalt | leader_since5 = | party5 = Dorvisch Konservative Fraktion | fraction5 = | last_election5 = 23, 4.76% | seats5 = 44 | seat_change5 = 21 | popular_vote5 = 5,594,066 | percentage5 = 8.91% | swing5 = 4.15% | image4 = | leader4 = Kai von Traisheim | leader_since4 = | party4 = Forwards! (Dorvik) | fraction4 = | last_election4 = 45, 8.07% | seats4 = 84 | seat_change4 = 39 | popular_vote4 = 10,454,544 | percentage4 = 16.66% | swing4 = 8.59% | image3 = | leader3 = Hella Abicht | leader_since3 = | party3 = Pragmatic Centrist Party (Dorvik) | fraction3 = | last_election3 = 86, 16.61% | seats3 = 92 | seat_change3 = 6 | popular_vote3 = 11,345,435 | percentage3 = 18.08% | swing3 = 1.47% | map = Composition of the Federal Assembly in terms of parties. ---- Election results map. ---- | title = Chancellor | posttitle = Elected Chancellor | before_election = Vacant | before_party = | after_election = Heike Thierz | after_party = Konservative Union |color1 = 0475DB |color4 = a8254a |color2 = E6B800 |color5 = 118CA5 |color3 = FF66FF }} Overview Presidential This Presidential election was one of the more polarized, with there only being four candidates, only three being major candidates. Incumbent President Peter Gasner of the KU and MfdR stood for this election was widely expected. The most speculation was about who would be his biggest challenger; with politics polarizing in Dorvik more, it looked like either Progress or Forwards Republic! would be Gasner's challenger. Due to the nature of the election VR! decided to stand aside and endorse the Progress candidate who was well ahead of them in opinion polls, in order to have the best chance of defeating the sitting President. With little time to prepare for the election Progress fielded their 4210 candidate Joseph Blaustein who was widely credited with crushing the secessionist Westmark National Party and had thus gained popularity since the previous election. DKF leader Olaf Aswalt also stood in the election, trying to appeal to those further on the right of the political spectrum as an alternative to Gasner. Federal Results Presidential Round One Round Two Federal Assembly Maps Category:Elections in Dorvik